


Сумеречное чтиво

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - У тебя нет никаких проблем, Магнус. Я уже занимаюсь этим ублюдком. Успокой ребят и жди, когда прибудет Лайтвуд, который уже мчится к тебе.Магнус на миг замешкался, после чего с удивлением переспросил:- Ты посылаешь Лайтвуда?Об этом человеке он слышал. Очень многое слышал. Лайтвуд был в какой-то мере – легенда. Легенда, способная разрулить самый трешовый вселенский пиздец, который вы только способны себе представить.





	1. Рафаэль и Магнус

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Криминальным Чтиво. Тонна матов, треша и вообще. :D До встречи с Алеком все близко к канону фильма, дальше идет своим путем.   
Читайте на свой страх и риск :D

***

Самый обычный светлый день. В такой профессии первое время каждый день — уникален, и все их ты переживаешь как последний, но с опытом — все становится достаточно обыденным и простецким. Вот и сейчас два человека едут на задание: азиат Магнус Бейн за рулем, вальяжно высунув локоть через распахнутое окно, не особо то и внимательно глядя на дорогу, и Рафаэль Сантьяго — на пассажирском сиденье рядом, главный болтун в сей простой час.

—Расскажи ещё про гашиш бары? — с интересом попросил Магнус, изучая трассу через лобовое стекло автомобиля.

— А что ты хочешь узнать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Сантьяго

—Гашиш законно продают?

—Ну законно, но не совсем законно. Ты не можешь просто так зайти в кабак, забить косяк и тут же пыхнуть. В смысле курить можно дома, или в специально отведенных местах — тон Сантьяго был таким, словно это не одно из самых необычных воспоминаний его жизни, а рассказ про какой-нибудь поход в магазин за продуктами. Спокойно пыхать гашиком — это не то, что в Америке, где за такое можно примерить оранжевую робу.

— В смысле в таких гашиш барах?

— Ага. Выглядит это так. Можно законно курить, можно законно купить, если ты владелец такого гашиш бара — можно законно продать, но носить нельзя. Но до этого никому дела нет, потому кто хочет — носит. Если тебя в Амстердаме остановит легавый — он не имеет права тебя обыскивать… Всмысле у копов в Амстердаме нет таких прав.

— Да ну, прекращай, не может такого быть. Охуеть, я бы сразу туда переехал — довольно протянул Магнус Бейн.

— Да ясное дело, врубаешься в тему — окончил рассказ Сантьяго, и грустно посмотрел в сторонку. Бэйн тем временем выруливал, проезжая очередной квартал. Дома сменялись домами, авеню за авеню они добирались до цели.

Вздохнув, Сантьяго продолжил

— А знаешь, что в Европе самое смешное? Это то, что у них все немного не так. Ну в смысле что почти как здесь, но немного по другому. Например, в Амстердаме ты можешь в кино взять пиво, при том не в паршивом бумажном стаканчике, а в нормальной стеклянной кружке. А в Париже можно купить пиво прямо в Макдональдсе. А знаешь как они называют четвертьфунтовый чизбургер?

— Что, они не называют его четвертьфунтовый чизбургер? — с недоверием спросил Магнус, словно разговор шел о каких-то варварах.

— У них метрическая система, они вообще нихуя не понимают что такое четверть фунтов, они называют его королевский чизбургер

—Королевский чизбургер? — переспросил Магнус, не то с отвращением, не то с удивлением

— Да, вот так. А Биг-мак они называют Лё Биг Мак. А ещё они на картошку вместо кетчупа льют… Майонез — сморщившись, сказал Сантьяго.

— Майонез? — точно так же сморщившись, переспросил Магнус.

— Я сам видел как они это делают, просто заливают все к ебеням этим гавном…

Свернув с улицы на авеню и припарковавшись, Рафаэль и Магнус вышли из автомобиля. Заглянув в багажник, они вытащили пару пистолетов. Магнус проворчал, что на дело надо было брать дробовики, зарядил пистолет и сообщил, что внутри будет 3-4 человека. Сантьяго переспросил:

— Это с учетом нашего паренька?

Магнус покачал головой. На что Сантьяго, со скукой в голосе заметил:

— Ндаа блядь, ну тогда надо было брать дробовики.

Эта парочка прошла вдоль дорожки к красной старенькой парадной двери, со стеклянными прямоугольниками в центре. Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и они зашли в уютный холл первого этажа, устланный старым и пыльным красным ковром, того же цвета стульями и диванчиками. Хоть и казалось что место симпатичное, на самом деле это был очень дешевый квартал, где жили те, кто не мог позволить себе дорогое жилье.

— Ты помнишь Мелиорна? Ну такой, бледный и не высокий? — сказал Магнус

— И что с ним? — уточнил Сантьяго

— Недавно Валентин здорово его отхуярил. Говорят, у Мелиорна что-то там было с его женой.

Двоица вызвала лифт, открыла дверь, когда тот приехал, и нырнула внутрь. Стоило им ступить в аккуратную, но старую белую кабинку, Сантьяго спросил, нажимая на кнопку восьмого этажа:

— Так че он сделал, выебал её?

— Не не, не все так плохо. Он сделал ей массаж стопы.

— Массаж стопы… и все? — не слабо удивившись пробормотал Сантьяго.

— Ага. Валентин послал к нему домой пару парней, те вытащили его на балкон и выкинули паренька с четвертого этажа. А там внизу такой маленький садик со стеклянной оранжереей. Так он через стекло и пролетел. С тех пор начал малость заговариваться.

— Бля, ну и позорище — поджав губы заметил Сантьяго.

Наконец доехав до восьмого этажа и направившись по извилистым коридорам к нужной двери, пара продолжила спор:

— Ну вообще, если играешь со спичками, нужно помнить, что можешь обжечься — заметил Сантьяго.

— Ты о чем?

— Это к тому, что не надо делать новой жене Валентина массаж стопы. Он может и не думал, что Валентин так отреагирует, но о том, что он отреагирует — он точно знал.

— Это ведь просто массаж стопы, че в этом такого, я своей матери делал массаж стопы.

— Он трогал руками то, что принадлежит Валентину, и трогал так, как это может делать только сам Валентин, понятно это не то же самое, как если бы он пизду ей отлизал, не то же самое, но близко…

Магнус тут приподнял раскрытую ладонь и поспешил осадить своего напарника:

— Э-э-э, погоди, отлизать сучке и сделать сучке массаж стопы это нихуя не одно и тоже — заметил тот, но Сантьяго тут же парировал:

— Не одно и тоже, но около того.

— Нихуя не около того, может быть твой метод массажа стопы и отличается от моего, но трогать её стопу и совать язык в её святая святых это нихуя не одно и то же. Это вообще не о том, это блядь абсолютно про другое, массаж стопы вообще нихуя не значит.

— Ты вообще делал массаж стопы? — приподняв бровь уточнил Рафаэль.

— Ну ты мне то не рассказывай что такое массаж стопы… — хмыкнул Бэйн — … я мастер охуенного разряда по массажу.

— Ты много раз делал?

— Блин, конечно, у меня отличная техника и все такое, это не щекотка тебе какая-нибудь — с гордостью, чуть ли не выпятив грудь и довольно ухмыляясь сказал Магнус. На что Сантьяго, легко и с торжествующим голосом победителя заметил:

— А незнакомому мужику или уродливой сучке ты бы стал делать массаж стопы?

Небольшая пауза, после чего недовольный Магнус просто сказал:

— Отъебись.

Некоторое время Рафаэль ещё подтрунивал над Магнусом, мол у него устали ноги, и он бы не отказался бы от массажа. Магнус, побежденный, лишь повторял «отъебись».

— Вот эта дверь — кивнул в сторону старой красной двери азиат.

— Да, это она — подтвердил Рафаэль.

— Который час?

— 7:21 — сказал Рафаэль глянув на свои часики.

— Рановато. Давай подождем.

Сделав пару шагов в сторонку, они остановилась около больших стеклянных окон с видом на двор. Тут конечно же случилось то, что обычно случается после диалога — родился гениальный ответ.

— Нет, ну знаешь, если я не стану делать массаж ступни тому, кто мне не симпатичен, это ещё не значит, что Валентин правильно поступил, выкинув Мелиорна из окна к хуям, да ещё и так, что парень вообще говорить перестал, если бы он сделал так со мной, то ему было бы лучше сразу меня грохнуть, чтобы я его потом сам не ебнул.

— Да я и не говорю, что это правильно, но ты говоришь, что массаж ничего не значит, а я говорю, очень даже значит… Слушай, я миллион раз делал массаж стопы, миллиону дам, и все это что-то да значило, а ты действуешь так, как будто это ничего не значит, но на самом деле — значит. И это охуенно круто, это такая чувственная штука, когда ты ничего об этом не говоришь, но ты об этом знаешь. И она знает. Так вот, блядь, Валентин об этом знал. И Мелиорну тоже следовало бы об этом знать, еб твою мать, это же его жена, а он такой человек, что не понимает юмора в подобных делах, понимаешь что я говорю?

—… Ну это интересная точка зрения — задумался Магнус, смакуя смысл сказанного своим напарником. Согласившись на ничью, тот легонько хлопнул его по предплечью и добавил, — ладно, пойдем. Пора входить в роль.

Двоица аккуратно вернулась к двери. Чуть постояв перед ней, Магнус довольно крепко ударил ту кулаком несколько раз. Или как это принято говорить — постучался.

— А как там его жену зовут? Джослин Фрей? — глядя вверх на номер квартиры «816» задумчиво протянул Рафаэль.

— А чего тебя интересует жена босса? — поинтересовался Магнус.

—Он уезжает из города во Флориду и попросил позаботиться о его жене, пока его нет…

Магнус, малость охерев от такой фразы, со всем возможным охуеванием в голосе уточнил:

—Позаботиться?

— Да нет, блядь, — поняв, что подразумевал напарник таким тоном, поспешил пояснить Сантьяго, — просто свозить её куда-нибудь, что-то показать, чтобы ей не было одиноко.

— Так ты пригласишь Джослин на свидание?

— Нет, это как пригласить жену друга в кино, или сходить в зоопарк, или типа того, просто составить компанию и все.

Дверь отворилась. За ней стоял бледноватый молодой юноша с высоким лбом, короткими каштановыми волосами, несколько кривой ухмылочкой и очками с коричневой оправой, крепкий, но судя по положению его плеч — застенчивый.

Суровый взгляд двоицы в дверях, на который парень ответил им очень скромным и испуганным взором без лишних слов, потому парочка бесцеремонно ввалилась в небогато обставленную убогую однушку-студию. В квартире, по центру, стоял дешевый, не то пластиковый, не то вообще картонный, круглый столик с парой стульев и едой на нем. За столом сидел щуплый, немного прилизанный и напуганный юноша с черными глазами и прямым носом, одетый в легкую футболку. Слева от стола, на диванчике, укрывшись пледиком, лежала симпатичная девчонка с огненно-рыжими волосами.

— Привет, ребятки. Как дела? — дружелюбно сказал Магнус, закрыв дверь.

Только девочка рыпнулась встать, как Магнус, улыбнувшись ей, сказал:

— Лежи лежи, отдыхай, — заодно показав знак «ОК», и ещё раз тепло улыбнувшись, сделал пару шагов и спросил у всех, — вы знаете кто мы?

При этом Магнус продолжал мило и довольно улыбаться. Ответом ему было неловкое, нервозное молчание.

— Мы коллеги вашего партнера по бизнесу, Валентина. Вы ведь помните своего партнера по бизнесу, правда?

Парень, за столом выглядел несколько смурным, он поджал губы, но ничего не сказал.

Магнус вздохнул, и продолжил:

-Так, дайте-ка я попробую угадать — ты Себастьян, так?

Послышалось короткое «Да», после чего, азиат, улыбнувшись, заметил:

-Я так и думал… Ты действительно помнишь своего партнера по бизнесу, Валентина? Да, Себастьян?

Тот быстро кивнул, глядя на Магнуса. Последний сделал пару шагов к столику и легко оперся на него руками, пока Сантьяго прошел чуть дальше, в сторону части квартиры, которая была нужна для готовки еды. Одним словом — ушел на кухню.

—Похоже, мы с Рафаэлем застали вас за завтраком… Извиняйте. Что вы едите? — сказал тот, оглядывая столик.

— Гамбургеры — коротко ответил Себастьян.

— Гамбургеры! — восторженно заметил Бэйн, — краеугольный камень питательного завтрака. А что за гамбургеры вы едите?

— Чизбургеры, — промямлил Себастьян.

— Не-не-нет, откуда — ухмыльнулся, чуть прищурившись, словно проверяя что-то, уточнил Магнус. — Ну там, из Макдональдса, вендис, джек ин зе бокс?

— Биг Кахуна Бургерс, — сказал Себастьян, для верности считав название кафе с коричневых бумажных пакетов, что стояли на столе.

— Гавайская кухня! Я ведь сам ни разу не пробовал, хотя давно хотел. Как они? — мило поинтересовался Магнус, оглядывая аппетитно выглядящие бургеры.

— Да, они вкусные, — чуть спокойнее заметил Себастьян.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, азиат спросил:

— Слушай, не возражаешь, если я малость попробую?

Не увидев явных возражений, Магнус потянулся и взял большого размера, чуть надкушенную булочку, спросив:

-Этот твой? — И внимательно глядя на Себастьяна, сделал небольшой укус. Затем, он перевел взгляд на бургер, улыбнулся, и хмыкнул, — ага, слушай, вкусный бургер. Эй, Рафаэль, хочешь бургер? Очень даже ничего. Если любишь бургеры, непременно попробуй. Сам я их обычно не ем, потому, что моя бывшая девушка была вегетарианкой.

Остановившись на полуслове, Магнус подумал, что надо уточнить:

—Ну поэтому, я и сам почти вегетарианец, — кинул он глядя на рыжую, но обращаясь ко всем. А затем припомнил, повернувшись к Себастьяну, — А знаешь как называют четвертьфунтовый чизбургер во Франции? Королевский чизбургер. Знаешь почему? — прищурившись, Магнус задал проверочный вопрос собеседнику, все-ещё сжимая гамбургер в руке.

— Из-за метрической системы? — с едва заметным страхом в голосе отозвался Себастьян.

Поджав губы, и выпрямившись, Магнус с удивлением отметил:

— Да ты у нас настоящий умник, Себастьян, умный, еб твою мать. Правильно, из-за метрической системы, — закончив блиц-опрос, любитель бургеров аккуратно бросил надкушенную булочку на стол и потянулся за напитком в картонном стаканчике.

— А это что? Спрайт? Спраайт! Хорошо… Слушай, ты не будешь возражать, если я немного отопью этого замечательного напитка, для того, чтобы смыть вкус гамбургера? — не слишком дожидаясь ответа, Магнус взял стаканчик, и впился в соломинку. Через несколько секунд послышался этот странный звук, когда в бокале остается не так много, и пить становится уже неприлично. Все это время, Магнус пристально смотрел на Себастьяна.

— Ааах… Упало… — поставив стакан на стол, Магнус повернулся к рыжей… — ты, птичка моя, ты знаешь зачем мы пришли? Отчего бы тебе не подсказать моему приятелю Рафаэлю где это у вас лежит? — не успел закончить поедатель бургеров, как парень в очках тут же сказал:

— Вон там, в шкафу! — говорил он волнуясь, но явно из хороших побуждений.

Магнус тут повернулся к нему и громко, с явно заметным возмущением в голосе сказал:

— Я че-то не припомню, черт побери, чтобы я тебя о чем-то спрашивал! — стоило ему закончить, как парень в очках, что стоял около двери, прижался со страху к стене, а его рука, показывающая на шкаф медленно опустилась.

После чего, успокоившись, Магнус переспросил рыжую:

— Что ты говорила?

Та, смиренно и быстро подтвердила:

— Вещь в шкафу.

Сантьяго быстро потянулся, открыл пару дверц, под бдительным присмотром рыжей, и наконец нашел металлический кейс, который они искали.

Себастьян устало вздохнул, набрался храбрости и решил вставить свое слово:

— Послушайте… Извините, но я не расслышал ваше имя. Вас… — ткнул он на латиноса … — вроде как Рафаэль? Но Ваше имя мне не знакомо…

Магнус чуть повысив голос отозвался:

— Меня зовут Пит, но тебе из этого говна уже не выбраться.

Себастьян побледнел, и чуть чуть приподнимаясь, протараторил:

—Нет-нет, я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали о том… — заметив жест Магнуса, он сел обратно на стул, — я просто хочу чтобы вы знали, что нам жаль, что получилась такая хуйня с мистером Валентином, мы хотели как лучше. В самом деле я не… — и тут, прервав парня на полуслове, Магнус вытащил пистолет, и не глядя выстрелил по девушке, лежавшей на диване.

Повисла гробовая тишина, которую сам Магнус и прервал:

— Прошу прощения, я тебя перебил? Я не хотел. Пожалуйста, продолжай. Ты говорил о том, что вы хотели как лучше… В чем дело? Ааа, так ты уже закончил! Так позволь мне возразить тебе… — с этими словами, Магнус чуть приблизился к Себастьяну, и задал короткий вопрос:

— Как выглядит Валентин Моргенштерн?

У Себастьяна задрожали губы, глаза начали метаться по всей квартире, дыхания не хватало чтобы ответить. Тот, не веря своим ушам, просто переспросил:

— Что?

Из-за последовавшей реакции, робкий юноша затряс руками. Потому, что Магнус Бейн, резко и яростно перевернул стол, отбросив его в сторону двери.

— Ты блядь из какой страны? — ответа не было, Себастьян все также растерянно мямлил и переспрашивал «Что? Что? Что?»

— Я не знаю о стране под названием «Что», в стране «Что» говорят по-английски?

— Что? — ещё раз переспросил Себастьян.

— По-английски, пидарас, ты говоришь по-английски? — увидев кивок, все так же яростно, Магнус продолжил. — Значит ты понимаешь что я спрашиваю! Опиши мне как выглядит Валентин Моргенштерн.

Но видимо, отрезвляющего эффекта не хватило, и Себастьян все так же промямлил очередное:

— Что?

Магнус не выдержал и взорвался, переходя на крик:

— А НУ ЕЩЁ РАЗ СКАЖИ «ЧТО»! СКАЖИ ЕЩЁ РАЗ, ПИДОРАС, СКАЖИ ЕЩЁ РАЗ «ЧТО»!

Подняв руки перед собой и растопырив пальцы, Себастьян начал щебетать:

— Он… он белый!

— Продолжай! — рявкнул Магнус.

— Он лысый!

— Он похож на сучку?

—Что? — переспросил удивленный Себастьян. Громыхнул очередной выстрел, так как предупредивший сидящего Магнус не выдержал и пустил тому свинца в плечо.

— ОН. ПОХОЖ. НА. СУКУ? — проревел Бэйн, ставя акценты перед каждым словом, словно объясняя второкласснику сколько будет два плюс два.

Чуть ли не плача, Себастьян прокричал:

-НЕТ!

Тогда Магнус спокойно спросил, пожимая плечами и делая небольшой выпад телом в сторону сидящего:

— Ну так почему же ты пытаешься наебать его, как последнюю суку?

— Я не пытался!

— Нет, ты пытался, пытался, Себастьян, ты пытался! — твердо стоял на своем Магнус, не обращая на покачивания Себастьяна головой и его постоянный шепот: «Нет, нет!»

— Но мистер Валентин Моргенштерн не любит, когда его наёбывают, он сам кого угодно наебет! Ты читал Библию, Себастьян?

Услышав эти слова, Рафаэль отложил сигаретку, которую курил, а Магнус, чуть более мягким голосом добавил:

— Сейчас я тебе прочитаю один отрывок, он типа подходит под эту ситуацию.

Сделав пару шагов к стене, отрывисто и с выражением, он приступил:

— Иезекииль, 25:17: Путь праведника труден, ибо препятствуют ему себялюбивые и тираны из людей. Блажен тот пастырь, кто во имя милосердия и доброты ведет слабых за собой сквозь долину тьмы, ибо именно он и есть тот, кто воистину печётся о ближнем своем! — На этом отрывке, тот повернулся, внимательно и пристально глядя на парня в очках — проверяя, слушает ли он. Убедившись что да, да ещё и очень внимательно слушает, Магнус сделал пару шагов к стене и продолжил читать отрывок, пока его напарник аккуратно вытащил пистолет и почти бесшумно его зарядил.

—…И возвращает детей и заблудших. И совершу над ними великое мщение наказаниями яростными над теми, кто замыслит отравить и повредить братьям моим! И узнаешь ты, что имя мое ГОСПОДЬ, когда мщение мое падет на тебя! — С этими словами, Магнус медленно поднял пистолет и направил его на Себастьяна. То же самое сзади сделал Рафаэль. Себастьян завопил и вжался в стул в абсолютной панике, а квартира наполнилась громыханием пистолетных выстрелов, когда двоица начала давить на спусковой крючок, выпуская пули одну за другой прямо в бедного Себастьяна, почти не целясь, лишь бы нашпиговать его как можно сильнее. Когда патроны в магазине закончились, бедный Себастьян уже был мертв, получив смертельное, несовместимое с жизнью отравление свинцом.


	2. Ситуация с Катариной

***

В кабинке туалета, в небогато обставленной однушке-студии, тем временем скрывался еще один человек. Он слушал разговор в общей комнате, сидя на полу возле унитаза и сжимая в руках огромную пушку. И этот парень молился. Молился и был напуган. Он понимал, к чему все идет. И понимал, что только он может на что-то повлиять, потому что единственный из своей компании был вооружен. А еще он мог просто отсидеться в сортире и съебать по-тихому, когда эти два головореза свалят.

Но Джейс был не таким. Он собирался помочь своим товарищам. Потому, закончив молитву, подошел к двери и встал сбоку от нее, вслушиваясь в беседу. Он заметно волновался и бросал вороватые взгляды с пушки на дверь и обратно, облизывая губы. Парень не знал, в какой момент лучше ворваться. Точнее никак не мог набраться смелости и сделать это. Тем временем из соседней комнаты донесся голос Магнуса, цитировавшего библию. На лице Джейса появилось выражение недоумения. Какого хера бандюган парит такую дичь вообще? Впрочем, у каждого была своя фишка. Может этот самоутверждался таким образом или пытался казаться эрудированнее, чем есть на самом деле.

Когда раздался вскрик Себастьяна и последовавшие за ним многочисленные выстрелы, Джейс подпрыгнул на месте, испугавшись. На заднем фоне в истерике голосил Саймон, который затих лишь после того, как грохот пистолетов смолк окончательно. Этот парнишка в нелепых очках сидел на полу, забившись в угол у двери, и тихо бормотал:

— Мне пиздец! К хуям, блядь! Мне пиздец. Вот блядь! Вот блядь!

Он был так напуган, что не слышал голосов, говоривших о нем.

— Это твой друг? — спросил Сантьяго у Магнуса.

— О! Рафаэль, это Саймон. Саймон, это Рафаэль, — представил парней друг другу азиат.

— Скажи ему, чтобы завалил ебальник. Он действует мне на нервы, — бросил Сантьяго.

— Саймон, — позвал Магнус, но тот не отозвался. — Саймон! Саймон! САЙМОН!

Только на последнем оклике, когда азиат повысил голос, паренек обратил на него внимание.

— На твоем месте я бы заткнулся, — посоветовал он, но не успел ничего больше сказать, потому что дверь туалета распахнулась, громко стукнув о стену. Оттуда выскочил вооруженный блондин и с громким криком:

— Сдохните, гандоны! Сдохните, чертовы суки, чтоб вас! — начал стрелять в бандитов.

Он выпустил в них всю магазин до последней пули, продолжая поносить вторженцев на чем свет стоит. Даже после того, как патроны закончились, Джейс продолжал нажимать на курок, слушая звук осечки. Магнус и Рафаэль невозмутимо смотрели на своего противника, потом с таким же выражением покерфейса, опустили глаза вниз, рассматривая свое тело. Ни одного ранения. Они осмотрели друг друга. Оба целехоньки. Вся эта сцена происходила в полнейшей тишине, после чего они подняли головы, взглянув на Джейса. Все также невозмутимо вскинули пистолеты и пару раз нажали на курок, всаживая в грудь парня несколько пуль. Тот упал замертво.

Магнус стоял, тупо глядя на тело Джейса и о чем-то размышлял. А вот Сантьяго, тяжело вздохнув, подошел к Саймону и сел на корточки, напротив него.

— Какого хуя ты не сказал, что в квартире есть еще кто-то? Что в ебанном сортире сидит какой-то мудак со здоровенной, блядь, пушкой. Скажешь забыл? — спокойным тоном спросил Рафаэль с недобрым прищуром, глядя на собеседника.

— Ты видел, из чего он шмалял в нас? — спросил Магнус. — Пистолет был больше, чем он сам.

Азиат неторопливо развернулся, изучая отверстия от пуль в стене.

— Мы, блядь, должны были сдохнуть, — констатировал он.

— Я знаю. Нам повезло, — все тем же меланхоличным тоном отозвался Сантьяго.

Магнус тем временем вплотную подошел к стене, внимательно изучая каждую патронную выбоину.

— Нет, нет, нет! — Пробормотал азиат с какой-то торжественностью. — Это нихера не везение!

— Может быть, — сказал ему Сантьяго, продолжавший буравить взглядом паникующего Саймона.

— Это было божественное вмешательство, — уверенно продолжил гнуть свою линию Магнус. — Ты знаешь, что такое божественное вмешательство?

Саймон и Рафаэль переглянулись, после чего развернулись в сторону азиата.

— Думаю, что да… — начал Сантьяго, — это значит, что Господь спустился с небес и остановил пули?

— Верно! — Подтвердил Магнус. — Именно так! Господь спустился с небес и остановил эти ебаные пули!

Сантьяго поднялся и произнес:

— Думаю, нам нужно уходить, Магнус.

— Вот только вот этого не надо! — Повысил голос азиат, — не надо, блядь, все портить! То, что произошло здесь, было самым настоящим, блядь, чудом!

— Успокойся, — своим обычным меланхоличным тоном проговорил Сантьяго, — всякая херня бывает.

— Нет! Нет! Это не всякая херня.

— Ты вообще как, хочешь продолжить нашу теологическую дискуссию в машине или в тюрьме с легавыми?

— Друг мой, мы, еб твою мать, должны быть мертвыми. То, что произошло здесь, было чудом! И я хочу, чтобы ты это, блядь, признал! — продолжал говорить на повышенных тонах Магнус.

Сантьяго скользнул взглядом вниз, после чего ответил:

— Хорошо, это было чудо. Теперь мы можем идти?

Становилось очевидным, что он клал на Магнуса и все его доводы, просто желая съебать отсюда поскорее. Но азиата подобное устроило. Он еще раз взглянул на испещренную пулевыми отверстиями стену, после чего кивнул, убирая пистолет. Сантьяго открыл дверь и направился прочь по коридору. Магнус подошел к выходу и уставился на Саймона.

— Ты чего? Давай, шевели жопой. Вперед.

Парень поднялся с пола и с выдохом «Блядь», помчался вслед за Сантьяго.

Они спустились вниз и сели в машину, определив Саймона на заднее сидение. Магнус ехал, размышляя над произошедшим, все еще под впечатлением. А Сантьяго рассказывал:

— Ты не смотрел сериал «Полицейские»? Я как-то раз смотрел, и там показывали одного копа, который рассказывал о том, как он участвовал в перестрелке. Он выпустил в одного парня всю обойму и ни разу не попал. Вообще ни разу. Понимаешь? Это был просто он и тот парень… Понимаешь? Это странно, но такое бывает.

Сантьяго явно оживился и пытался доказать Магнусу, что тот ищет следы божественного проявления там, где их нет. Саймон молча сидел позади них, радуясь, что о нем забыли.

— Ну, если ты хочешь быть слепым, то поищи себе пастыря. А у меня, блядь, глаза постоянно открыты, — твердо заявил Магнус.

— Это ты, блядь, к чему вообще? — переспросил Сантьяго.

— К тому, что это для меня. Начиная с этого момента, я вообще не при делах.

— Господи Иисусе! — воскликнул Сантьяго.

— Не богохульствуй! — возразил ему Магнус.

— Твою бога душу! — охерел от такой неожиданной набожности Сантьяго.

— Я, блядь, сказал, не богохульствуй!

— Слушай, прекрати! Ты в край охуел, блядь! — вышел из себя спокойный до этого Рафаэль.

— Слышь, я сегодня скажу Валентину, что я завязываю.

— Может, ты ему заодно расскажешь почему? — с иронией поинтересовался Сантьяго.

— Не переживай, расскажу, — заверил его Магнус.

— Ставлю десять тонн зеленых, что он, блядь, со смеху сдохнет на хуй! — веселясь заметил Рафаэль.

— Срать я хотел на это. Мне вообще похуй.

Сантьяго фыркнул, осматривая дорогу и размышляя. Ему до задницы хотелось доказать Магнусу, что тот ведет себя как последний долбоклюй. И тут он вспомнил.

— Саймон! — окликнул он, — а что ты обо всем этом думаешь?

— Я вообще не знаю, что об этом думать, — спокойно заявил паренек, который вроде как успокоился, но в то же время вспоминать все ужасы этого дня не хотел.

Сантьяго тут же обернулся на своем сидении, хватаясь за спинку обеими руками. Точнее одной с половиной, потому что во второй до сих пор был зажат пистолет. Он не убрал его после дела, а теперь светил им перед Саймоном, намереваясь перетянуть в сим споре на свою сторону.

— Что значит: не знаешь? — спросил Сантьяго, глядя на собеседника, после чего продолжил с иронией, — неужто, ты думаешь, что это Бог спустился с небес на землю, чтобы остановить…

Но закончить свою речь он не успел. Машину тряхнуло на кочке, палец дрогнул на спусковом крючке и послышался выстрел, за которым последовал неприятный чпокающий звук. Всю машину заволокло кровью Саймона и его мозгами, часть из которых застряла в волосах Магнуса и Сантьяго, сидевших близко к жертве. При этом азиату испачкало голову и шею чуть сбоку, а вот Рафаэль принял основной удар на свое ебалушко, заляпав его полностью.

— Воу! — завопил Магнус, срываясь на крик. — Твою мать, блядь, что это за хуйня вообще?!

Он неприязненно стряхнул со своей кожи ошметки мыслительных функций Саймона. Сантьяго же сидел в полном ахуе, потому что убивать парня не планировал и только бормотал «Вот черт, вот черт!».

— Вот, бляяя, я пристрелил Саймона… — протянул он недоуменно, словно это вовсе не он только что размозжил бедолаге черепушку.

— Нахуй ты это сделал?! — прокричал Магнус.

— Я не хотел, это случайно получилось… — извиняющимся тоном заверил Сантьяго. Будто просил его извинить за разбитую в гостях кружку.

— Вот же блядь! Я всякой херни в жизни насмотрелся, но такого… — осуждающе произнес Магнус.

— Успокойся! — принялся обороняться Сантьяго, — мы просто на кочку наехали или вроде того…

— Не наезжали мы не на какие кочки, еб твой мать, блядь!

— Да я тебе говорю, что не хотел убивать этого мудака! Просто пистолет сам выстрелил… Я не знаю почему.

— Блядь, ну что за хуйня вообще? — Взорвался Магнус, — Мы на улице! Посреди бела дня!

— Я сам поверить не могу…

— Ну так поверь, еб твою мать! Нам надо немедленно убираться с дороги. Любой коп увидит, что у нас вся машина в кровище…

— Просто поехали к кому-нибудь своему, и все дела! — перебил его Сантьяго, который особых проблем или опасностей в происходящем не видел.

— Это долина, Рафаэль! — прокричал Магнус, — у Валентина нет в долине никого из своих!

— Магнус, ебать тебя в рот, но ведь это не мой город! — закричал уже Сантьяго, теряя свою сдержанность.

— Твою мать, блядь! — пробормотал Магнус, извлекая из кармана мобильный.

— Че ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Рафаэль.

— Звоню своему партнеру в Талука Лейк, — пояснил он, отыскивая нужный номер в записной книжке и продолжая посматривать на дорогу.

— И где это Талука Лейк? — уточнил Сантьяго.

— За холмом. Около одной студии. Если Рагнора нет дома, то я вообще не представляю, хули мы делать будем, — проворчал Магнус, поднося телефон к уху, — потому что у меня никого знакомого в этом районе. Рагнор! — чуть ли не прокричал он в трубку, — привет мужик, это Магнус. Как дела? Слушай, мы тут с приятелем попали в охуенный блудняк. Нам надо бы спрятаться на машине по быстрому. Мне на пару часов нужен твой гараж…

***

Стоя в ванной комнате квартиры Рагнора Фелла и отмывая руки над заляпанной кровью раковиной, Магнус говорил:

— Слушай, с Рагнором нам нужно вести себя охуенно осторожно! Он уже на взводе. Одно неосторожное слово, и он вышибет нас отсюда под сраку.

— А если вышибет, что мы будем делать? — спросил Сантьяго.

— Мы не уйдем до тех пор, пока не сделаем пару звонков. Но я не хочу, чтобы дело зашло так далеко! Рагнор мой друг. Нельзя приходить к другу в дом и начинать командовать.

— Так скажи ему, чтобы вел себя поприличнее, — попросил Сантьяго, отмывая руки и лицо. — Он здорово пересрался, когда увидел Саймона.

— Ты поставь себя на его место! Восемь часов утра, он только что проснулся. Он не ожидает такой херни. Нам следует помнить, кто кому оказывает услугу, — пояснил Магнус, вытеревшись полотенцем и аккуратно его складывая.

— Да ладно! Если в обмен на свои услуги он начнет вонять, то пусть засунет эти услуги себе прямо в жопу! — Пояснил свою позицию Сантьяго, комкая в руках другое полотенце и заметно нервничая.

— Бля, мудила, хули ты сделал с полотенцем?! — прокричал Магнус, вырывая испачканную в крови ткань из рук Рафаэля.

— Я руки вытирал! — непонимающе отозвался Сантьяго. Он вообще не въезжал какого хуя этот долбанный азиат начал вонять из-за какого-то полотенца.

— Надо было их сперва вымыть! — пояснил Магнус.

— Ты же видел, как я их мыл!

— Я видел, как ты их намочил.

— Я их вымыл! — стоял на своем Сантьяго. — Просто эта херня не отмывается. Выдали бы нам нормальное мыло, тогда другой разговор.

— Блядь! Я вымыл руки тем же мылом, что и ты, — вновь начал заводить Магнус, — и когда я их вытирал, полотенце не выглядело как менструальная затычка! Что если он сейчас сюда войдет и увидит вот это вот полотенце! Такой херней, Рафаэль, ты его и выведешь из себя, понял?

Сантьяго стоял и молча, таращился на нервного Магнуса. Тот вздохнул, успокаиваясь и снижая тон. Уже спокойнее спросил:

— Так… ты ведь понимаешь, что я тебе не угрожаю, верно? Ты знаешь, что я тебя уважаю и все такое. Только не надо ставить меня в идиотское положение, хорошо?

— Хорошо! Ладно. Хорошо, хорошо. Только попроси меня нормально! И не надо никаких вот этих вот проблем. Давай иди, займись своим другом. Иди. Мне то что.

***

Покинув ванну и оказавшись в кухне, Магнус и Рафаэль смогли насладиться вкусом отменного кофе. Они сделали по глотку из заранее приготовленных для них кружек. Рагнор хоть и охуевал в край от того, что его утро началось со жмурика с выпотрошенными по машине мозгами, но законов гостеприимства не позабыл. Да и как иначе? Когда весь твой спокойный мир идет по пизде, нужен хоть какой-то маячок спокойствия и стабильности.

— Ммм… — протянул Магнус, наслаждаясь напитком. — Рагнор! Это выбор настоящего гурмана! Мы с Рафаэлем не стали, бы пить какой-нибудь паршивый растворимый кофе, да?

При этом Сантьяго выглядел нервным и дерганным, но услышав реплики своего напарника, смотрел на него охеревая от того, что тот пытается залезть без мыла в жопу своего друга. Якобы это должно было как-то нивелировать наличие авто с разбрызганными по нему мозгами в гараже этого мужика. Но говорить он ничего не стал. Магнус итак старался за двоих.

— А ты нас угощаешь, как настоящий гурман! — Продолжил свою гнуть свою линию азиат. — Этот с каким вкусом?

Во время всего этого спича, Рагнор стоял напротив двоицы в своем домашнем халате в красно-белую клетку, белой футболке с незамысловатым принтом. Его темные волосы были всклокочены и не причесаны, карие глаза смотрели с недобрым прищуром из-под высокого лба. Весь его вид этого буквально кричал: что за хуйню ты мне паришь, мужик?

— Прекращай, Магги! — перебил он.

— Что?

— Не надо мне рассказывать какой у меня охуенно хороший кофе! Я сам его покупаю, и знаю какой он пиздатый. Когда в магазин ходит Катарина, то она покупает какое-то дерьмо. А я беру по-настоящему хороший и дорогостоящий продукт. Потому что когда я его пью, то хочу почувствовать вкус. Только вот знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? Вовсе не о кофе. Я думаю о дохлом еврее в моем гараже.

— Рагнор, ты не беспокойся! — вставил Магнус.

— Не надо мне ничего рассказывать. Я хочу задать тебе один вопрос. Когда ты заезжал ко мне, ты заметил на моем доме знак, на котором написано «склад дохлых евреев»?

— Знаешь, я не понимаю… — начал было оправдываться азиат.

— Ты заметил на моем доме знак «склад дохлых евреев»? — переспросил повышая голос Рагнор.

— Нет, я не заметил, — со вздохом ответил Магнус, делая очередной глоток кофе.

Сантьяго при этом помалкивал и переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— А знаешь почему ты не заметил этот знак? — уточнил Рагнор.

— Почему же? — переспросил Магнус, сохраняя спокойствие и предчувствуя бурю.

— Да потому что его там нет! — срываясь на крик, продолжил Рагнор, — Потому что складирование дохлых евреев — это не мой бизнес. Вот почему, еб твою мать…

— Да мы не собираемся хранить тут этого пидора… — попытался перебить друга Магнус, но тот снова повысил голос, протягивая букву «н», как обычно делают дети, затыкая уши и повторяя какой-то звук, чтобы не слышать, что им говорят. Азиат тут же заткнулся.

— Ты че, блядь, действительно не понимаешь? Если Катарина вернется домой и обнаружит здесь труп, то она разведется со мной к хуям. Никаких тебе блядь, консультаций или суда. Просто пойдет и разведется, еб твою мать. Сечешь? А мне нахуй не надо разводиться. Слушай, ты понимаешь, блядь, что я хочу тебе помочь? Но я не хочу из-за этого потерять жену.

Рафаэль и Магнус неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда себя деть. Когда гостеприимный хозяин дома заткнулся, его друг предпринял еще одну попытку:

— Рагнор! Рагнор, она не собирается от тебя уходить!

— Не надо тут меня по имени звать, Магнус. Понял, блядь? Не надо мне тут заливать всякую хуйню. Ты не можешь нихера мне сказать, что заставило бы меня забыть о том, что я люблю свою жену. Усек? А теперь слушай. Она придет домой с работы через полтора часа. У нее ночная смена в больнице. Ты вроде хотел кому-то позвонить? Ты вроде хотел кого-то позвать? Ну так займись этим! А потом съебись нахуй из моего дома, прежде чем в него вернется моя жена.

— Все будет нормально, блядь! — заговорил Магнус, выставляя руки ладонями вперед в примирительном жесте. — Мы не хотим тебе подсирать. Все, что мне надо — это позвонить нашим людям, чтобы они приехали и все.

На протяжении всего разговора, Сантьяго молча попивал кофе, ожидая кульминации этой блядской дискуссии. Ну охуеть вообще! Драть жопу перед каким-то гребанным подкаблучником. Впрочем, этот пидрила был друганом Магнуса, а потому Сантьяго старался не вмешиваться в их трепетные отношения. Все равно когда они избавятся от жмурика и уладят это небольшое недоразумение, то он будет свободен и сможет обо всем забыть.

— Вы уже мне насрали, блядь! Если Катарина приедет домой, то случится абсолютный пиздец! Сделай мне одолжение, телефон есть в моей спальне. Ты бы шел уже звонить, блядь.

***

— Так, допустим она приходит домой, — спокойно проговорил Валентин, — как ты думаешь, что она сделает?

— Да ну нахуй! Она ебнется! — ответил ему в трубку Магнус.

— Это не ответ, — невозмутимо отозвался его собеседник. — Ну, все равно тебе там виднее.

— Ты должен понимать на сколько опасна эта ситуация с Катариной! — Проговорил Магнус, — ты только представь себе: она возвращается домой после тяжелой смены на работе, видит всяких бандитов у себя на кухне, которые занимаются бандитской херней, я бы не взялся предсказывать, что она тут устроит.

— Да, Магнус, я это понимаю, — проговорил Валентин. — В данный момент я рассматриваю все возможные «если».

— Да не хочу я нихуя слушать не про какие «если»! — Взорвался азиат, повышая голос. — Все, что я хочу от тебя услышать, так это: Магнус, у тебя нет никаких проблем, я уже занимаюсь этим ублюдком, успокой ребят и жди, когда прибудет кавалерия, которая уже мчится к тебе.

В противовес Магнусу, голос Валентина звучал очень спокойным и несколько уставшим:

— У тебя нет никаких проблем, Магнус. Я уже занимаюсь этим ублюдком. Успокой ребят и жди, когда прибудет Лайтвуд, который уже мчится к тебе.

Магнус на миг замешкался, после чего с удивлением и восторгом переспросил:

— Ты посылаешь Лайтвуда?

Сам он с этим парнем не сталкивался, но слышал о нем. Очень многое слышал. Лайтвуд был в какой-то мере — легенда. Легенда, способная разрулить самый трешовый вселенский пиздец, который вы только способны себе представить.

— Что, тебе уже полегчало, разъебай?

— Дерьмо, еще как полегчало, пидрила! Это все, что тебе нужно было сказать! — Магнус развеселился и заметно успокоился, повесив трубку.

***

Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд находился на каком-то там сборище, где кучка снобов в дорогих нарядах вела какие-то светские беседы. Ему было скучно. Потому звонок от Валентина Моргенштерна стал настоящим подарком. Выслушав просьбу, он хмыкнул и спросил:

— Она склонна к истерикам?.. А во сколько она должна подойти? Угу… Дай-ка мне еще раз имена участников, — попросил Алек, аккуратно записав их в блокнот, а затем подытожил, — они в тридцати минутах отсюда. Я буду через десять.

Его дорогущая спортивная тачка довезла его за 9 минут и тридцать семь секунд. Все по графику.

Оказавшись на пороге дома и нажав на дверной звонок, Алек еще раз окинул взглядом блокнот со своими записями. Дверь распахнулась, он посмотрел на мужчину, стоявшего на пороге, затем бросил еще один взгляд в блокнот и уточнил:

— Ты Рагнор, верно? Это твой дом?

— Конечно, мой! — отозвался тот.

— Меня зовут Алек Лайтвуд, — представился в ответ парень и протянул руку. — Я решаю проблемы.

Рагнор с готовностью пожал ладонь своего нового знакомого.

— Хорошо! У нас как раз есть одна…

— Я уже слышал. Могу я войти? — вежливо спросил Алек, слегка приподнимая уголки губ в подобии улыбки.

— О, да! Пожалуйста, — пригласил его Рагнор, пропуская в дом.

Оказавшись в помещении, парень окинул взглядом напарников в костюмах, заляпанных кровью. Он посмотрел на азиата:

— Ты должно быть Магнус, — произнес Лайтвуд, — а ты выходит, Рафаэль, — он говорил то ли утвердительно, то ли вопросительно, но оба кивнули ему, подтверждая правоту. — Давайте-ка за дело, джентльмены, если меня правильно информировали, то времени у нас не много. Это правда, Рагнор?

Тот робко глядя на этого высокого, почти под два метра, статного парня в костюме и при галстуке-бабочке, подтвердил:

— На сто процентов правда.

— Твоя жена приходит домой в девять тридцать, верно?

— Ага, точно.

— Мне пояснили, что если она придет домой и застанет здесь нас, то в восторг она не придет.

— Точно, не придет, — с нервным смешком согласился Рагнор.

— Тогда у нас есть сорок минут на то, чтобы отпидорасить вашу машину, — начал Лайтвуд, оборачиваясь к парочке напарников, — а это, скажу я вам, вполне достаточно. Значит так, у вас в машине есть труп, у трупа нет головы, машина стоит в гараже. Ведите меня туда.

И Магнус, и Рафаэль, и даже сам хозяин квартиры заметно присмирели в присутствии этого парня. Он был статным и привлекательным, но помимо прочего еще и авторитетным. Рядом с ним возникало необъяснимое желание показать себя с лучшей стороны. Ну или не таким идиотом хотя бы.

Лайтвуда отвели к авто. Тот заглянул внутрь, оценивая обстановку.

— Рагнор, — позвал он.

— Ага, — отозвался тот, подходя ближе.

— Сделай одолжение, мне показалось, что я уловил запах кофе. Сделай мне чашечку.

Тот заметно удивился, но произнес:

— Да, конечно! — он направился было на кухню, но потом вернулся и уточнил, — а как именно вы предпочитаете?

— Без сливок и без сахара.

Рагнор кивнул и ушел, оставив Магнуса и Рафаэля с Лайтвудом.

— Что касается машины, что в ней есть такого, о чем мне следует знать? — спросил он. — Глохнет на холостых, дымится, плохой глушитель, есть ли топливо в баке?

— Если не обращать внимания на внешний вид, то машина в порядке, — ответил Магнус.

— Точно? Было бы нежелательно оказаться на дороге и узнать, что не работает стоп-сигнал, — повторил свой вопрос Лайтвуд.

— Насколько я знаю, с тачкой все заебись, — заверил Магнус.

— Хорошо, предлагаю вернуться на кухню, — подытожил Алек и, не дожидаясь остальных, направился обратно в дом.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Лайтвуд, — хозяин дома протянул ему кофе.

— Спасибо, Рагнор, — сердечно поблагодарил гость, делая глоток.

Магнус стоял, облокотившись о стену и скрестив руки на груди, Сантьяго заметно нервничал. Лайтвуд, оценив вкус кофе, обернулся к хозяину дома и, чуть приподняв бокал, протянул:

— Ммм… — после чего Лайтвуд медленно зашагал по кухне, раздавая команды, — вы двое вытащите тело и засуньте его в багажник. Рагнор, твой дом выглядит ухоженным, из чего я делаю вывод о том, что здесь в ходу различные моющие средства.

— Да, да, мистер Лайтвуд, они под мойкой.

— Сейчас вы оба, парни, — Алек указал на Магнус и Рафаэля, — возьмете моющие средства и вычистите автомобиль изнутри, и сделайте это быстро-быстро. С заднего сидения выскребите все осколки черепа и мозгов, отскоблите чехлы. Но без фанатизма. Вылизывать не надо. Просто хорошенько почистите, тщательно отмыв особо грязные места. Если где-то собрались лужи крови, промокните это дерьмо. Рагнор, нам придется пошуровать в твоем бельевом шкафу. Мне понадобятся одеяла и пледы. Чем толще и темнее, тем лучше. Ничего белого, белое не годится. Накроем передние и задние сиденья одеялами, на пол положим пледы. Конечно, на случай обыска это не поможет, но если полицейский сунет свое рыло в машину, то с виду все должно быть нормально. Рагнор, показывай дорогу. Ребята, за работу.

Хозяин дома развернулся и направился в сторону спальни, чтобы показать гардероб. Магнус отлепился от стены, а Сантьяго с недовольным видом произнес:

— Было бы неплохо добавить «пожалуйста».

Лайтвуд развернулся и, глядя на Сантьяго, попросил:

— А ну-ка повтори.

— Я сказал: было бы неплохо добавить «пожалуйста».

Алек не торопясь приблизился к парочке. В одной руке он сжимал бокал с кофе, вторую держал в кармане.

— Объясняю для особо умных. Я здесь не для того, чтобы о чем-то просить. Я здесь для того, чтобы говорить тебе что нужно делать. Если тебе не чужд инстинкт самосохранения, то давай-ка, блядь, бегом приступай. Я здесь для того, чтобы помогать. Но если мою помощь не ценят, желаю удачи, джентльмены.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, мистер Лайтвуд! — Тут же вклинился Магнус. — На самом деле все не так! Мы очень высоко ценим вашу помощь!

— Мистер Лайтвуд, послушайте, — включился в беседу Сантьяго, — я вовсе не хотел выглядеть неуважительно. Я вас уважаю. Я просто не люблю, когда на меня гавкают и отдают приказы.

— Если я с тобой резок, — ответил ему Алек, — то это потому, что времени нет. Я думаю быстро, я говорю быстро, и мне надо, чтобы вы, ребята, действовали быстро для того, чтобы со всем этим разобраться. Так что будьте так любезны, не откажите в милости и вымойте автомобиль, ебать вас в рот.

Закончив беседу, Лайтвуд развернулся и ушел вместе с Рагнором. Магнус же обернулся, уперев руку в бок, и осуждающе смотрел на Сантьяго.

— Вот только не надо так на меня таращиться! — попросил он. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

И он удалился в гараж, оставляя Магнуса одного на кухне. Тот собрал чистящие средства и поперся за своим тупоголовым напарником, размышляя об этом Лайтвуде. Он был до одури хорош собой, да еще и этот его вежливо-властный характер… Давненько Магнуса так никто не цеплял.

***

Магнус и Рафаэль сидели в салоне автомобиля, пытаясь его отмыть и отчистить, попутно соскребая чужие мозги и остатки черепа.

— Ну, блин! — протянул азиат, — я тебе в жизни этой херни не прощу! Какая отвратительная хуйня!

— Магнус, ты никогда не слышал такую философию, что когда человек признает, что он не прав, то ему сразу прощается все, что он сделал?

— Хватит нести всякую хуйню! Тот пидорас, который это сказал никогда не убирал за тобой, тупорылым, осколки чужого черепа.

— Магнус, моему терпению твоих оскорблений есть предел. Прямо сейчас я, как гоночная, блядь, тачка, с мотором, раскаленным докрасна. Это я к тому, что гоночная тачка с раскаленным, блядь, докрасна мотором охуенно опасна. Я ведь могу и взорваться, — пояснил Сантьяго.

— О! О, так ты можешь взорваться?

— Да! — заверил парень.

— Ну, а я, блядь, грозовая туча, еб твою мать, каждый раз когда мои пальцы дотрагиваются до кусочков мозга, я превращаюсь в тринитротолуол. Я, блядь, царь-пушка! Фактически, какого хуя я тут на заднем сидении делаю? Это же ты, блядь, должен работать на уборке мозгов. Ну-ка, нахуй, давай меняться! Теперь я мою окна, а ты отскребай куски мозга.

Когда они закончили работу, да еще и накрыли сидения одеялами, то Лайтвуд все как следует осмотрел и сделал вывод:

— Прекрасная работа, Джентльмены. Отлично справились с этим дерьмом.

— Я не могу поверить, что это та же самая машина, — удивленно проговорил Рагнор.

— Ну, пока не стоит на радостях начинать друг у друга отсасывать. Первая фаза — помывка автомобиля — завершена. А это значит, что мы переходим ко второй фазе — помывки лично вас. Идем, — озвучил Лайтвуд, покидая гараж.

Они вышли во двор. Рагнор встал рядом с Алеком, который невозмутимо смотрел на перепачканных в кровище напарников, держа руки в карманах.

— Раздевайтесь, — скомандовал он.

— Все снимать? — уточнил Сантьяго с каким-то вызовом.

А вот Магнус сразу приступил к делу, начав расстегивать пиджак и не спуская взгляда с Лайтвуда.

— И трусы тоже, — невозмутимо подтвердил Алек, поглядывая на часы, — побыстрее, джентльмены. У нас осталось около пятнадцати минут до того, как лучшая половина Рагнора подъедет к дому.

Лайтвуд предварительно заплатил хозяину дома за доставленные неудобства из бюджета Валентина, потому в его молчании не сомневался. И теперь оставалось только разобраться с этой парочкой идиотов.

— Черт, воздух то какой холодный по утрам, — проворчал Магнус, снимая с себя брюки.

— А вы уверены в том, что без этого не обойтись? — уточнил Сантьяго, разводя руки в стороны.

— Знаете, на кого вы двое похожи? — произнес Лайтвуд.

— На кого?

— На парней, которые только что прострелили кому-то голову. Снять эти кровавые тряпки необходимо. Бросайте их в мусорный мешок, — терпеливо пояснял Лайтвуд, скользя взглядом по раздевающимся парням.

Рагнор подал им мешок, и они закинули в него одежду.

— Только не вздумай делать с ним глупости из серии «оставить мешок возле дома, чтобы его забрал мусорщик», — проговорил Магнус, запихивая туда свои тряпки и оставаясь полностью нагим. При этом он выглядел также, как и всегда, словно не смущался того, что каждый из здесь присутствующих может разглядеть его во всей красе.

— Не волнуйся, мы возьмем мешок с собой, — пообещал Алек. — Рагнор, мыло.

Тот послушно всучил обоим по бруску, отступив обратно к Лайтвуду.

— Джентльмены, полагаю, каждый из вас уже бывал в тюрьме, а потому знает что нужно делать. Приступим, — подытожил Алек, направляя на них поливочный шланг. Ледяная вода брызнула на обоих парней. Те начали смачно материться и принялись намыливать себя.

Что же до Лайтвуда, то он заметно забавлялся и направлял струи воды так, чтобы они смывали кровь с особенно перепачканных мест.

— Не стесняемся пользоваться мылом, — напомнил он, прерывая шквал брани.

— Вот туда еще! Рафаэлю на голову. У него там тоже кровь, — посоветовал Рагнор.

Они с Алеком оба посмеивались над мучениями этих долбоклюев, испортивших им утро.

Когда водные процедуры были окончены, Лайтвуд скомандовал:

— Полотенца.

Рагнор послушно швырнул одно в Рафаэля, а затем второе в Магнуса, который зябко ежился. Лайтвуд в это время предпочитал не смотреть на них. Когда купальщики вытерлись, Алек скомандовал:

— Достаточно, уже высохли. Теперь одежда.

Нарядившись в то, что подготовили им Лайтвуд и Рагнором, оба парня стояли недовольно таращась друг на друга, под хрипловатый смех Лайтвуда, который находил нелепые майки и шорты на гангстерах очень забавными.

— Превосходно! Превосходно! — повторял он, улыбаясь, — трудно представить, что можно сделать лучше. Вы ребята выглядите, как… Рагнор, как они выглядят?

— Как придурки! — улыбаясь, проговорил хозяин дома, вызвав очередную вспышку смеха у Алека. — Они выглядят, как пара придурков! — произнес он, тоже начиная гоготать.

— Ха. Ха. Ха. — передразнил Магнус. — Это твои шмотки, долбоеб.

— Достаточно, джентльмены, а то мы так до тюрьмы досмеемся, не заставляйте меня вас упрашивать, — поторопил Лайтвуд, намекая на необходимость съебаться до возвращения Катарины.

Он закинул мешок с одеждой в багажник, к трупу Саймона, после чего захлопнул его и обратился к парочке:

— Итак, джентльмены, давайте договоримся о правиле движения по дороге. Мы едем в одно место, которое называется «Тягачи и Грузовики Монстра Джо». Монстр Джо симпатизирует нашей проблеме. Место это находится в северном Голливуде. Так что не считая парочки поворотов, мы поедем прямо по шоссе. Я буду в разукрашенном вами автомобиле. Магнус, ты поедешь со мной. Рафаэль, ты возьмешь мою тачку. Если по дороге мы наткнемся на какого-нибудь особенно бдительного полицейского, то никто нихуя не делает, пока я не начну что-нибудь делать. Понятно?

Ответом ему послужила тишина.

— Повтори, что я сказал, — попросил Алек у Магнуса.

— Ничего не делать пока.

— Пока что?

— Пока ты что-нибудь не сделаешь.

— Ответ настоящего вундеркинда, — улыбнулся ему Алек, — а что насчет тебя? — Этот вопрос был адресован Сантьяго. — Ты можешь не звенеть шпорами?

— Мистер Лайтвуд, — проговорил тот, — пистолет выстрелил, я сам не знаю почему. Я спокоен. Я вам обещаю.

— Неплохо, — ответил ему Алек, протягивая свои ключи, — я поеду охуенно быстро, так что не отставай. И если мой автомобиль от твоей езды пострадает, то Монстр Джо будет избавляться от двух тел.


	3. Малек

***

Оказавшись в собственной машине на пассажирском сидении, Магнус почувствовал себя не комфортно. Водил обычно он. А уж когда этот хрен дал по газам, вдавив педаль в пол, стало и вовсе не до шуток.

— Ты точно хорошо водишь? На таких скоростях, если во что-нибудь въебемся, то считай с концами.

Лайтвуд ухмыльнулся.

— Вот и оценишь мои водительские навыки.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Магнус, проверяя, насколько хорошо он пристегнут.

Обычно он любил скорость и любил ездить за рулем. Но не пытаться долететь до луны, взяв разгон от дома Рагнора.

— Не дрейфь, я знаю, что делаю, — проговорил Лайтвуд, глядя на Магнуса.

— Сука, на дорогу смотри! — воскликнул тот. — Если бы я не решил завязать с уголовкой, то собственноручно бы тебя ебнул прямо у этого Монстра Джо на свалке.

Это заявление вызвало у Алека улыбку.

— И почему ты решил завязать? — спросил он. — Соскребание чужих мозгов наставило на путь истинный?

— Нет. Божественное вмешательство.

Лайтвуд вскинул брови.

— Божественное вмешательство? — со скепсисом повторил он.

— Да. Один гандон сегодня едва нас с Рафаэлем не пристрелил. Он выскочил неожиданно и выпустил весь магазин. Но ни одна пуля нас не задела. Божественное вмешательство.

— Может, он просто стрелять не умел, — предположил Лайтвуд. — Или людей никогда не убивал.

— Ты бы видел эту здоровенную пушку! Там бы, блядь, и безглазая старуха не промазала. Я тебе говорю — божественное вмешательство.

Поняв, что Магнус свято верит в эту теорию, развивать тему Лайтвуд не стал.

— Значит, завязываешь?

— Именно, — подтвердил азиат. — Займусь чем-нибудь другим.

— И чем же?

— Да понятия не имею! Может, свою бургерную открою.

Алек засмеялся.

— Что ржешь? Я серьезно говорю.

— Просто никогда не слышал о подобной альтернативе криминальной деятельности.

Магнус немного расслабился.

— Ну, готовить я умею. Можно по друзьям поспрашивать как там что вообще. Да и свои ходить ко мне будут.

Лайтвуд в очередной раз посмотрел на Магнуса.

— А ты интересный парень.

Азиат с любопытством, взглянул на Алека.

— Это типа подкат?

— В смысле? — уточнил Лайтвуд.

— Ну, я слышал, что ты не по женской части. Если это пиздеж, то прошу прощения. Но если нет, то это типа комплимент или подкат?

— Вообще я говорил без задней мысли, — ответил Лайтвуд, — но допустим, вкладывал определенный контекст, что тогда?

Магнус заткнулся, размышляя. Кто его вообще за гребанный язык тянул? Этот мудак припер его к стенке или как? Конечно, азиат мог спустить все на тормозах. Но. Вопрос хотел ли он какого-то продолжения?

— Ну… я нахожу тебя привлекательным, — попробовал он сделать пас и понаблюдать за реакцией.

— Это приглашение на свидание?

Пас успешно возвращен Магнусу Бейну. Вот ублюдок!

— Я скорее подразумевал разовую встречу. Я бы даже сказал ночную.

Лайтвуд эффектно изогнул бровь.

— То есть ты предлагаешь нам перепихнуться?

— Именно. Если тебе интересно, приезжай ко мне сегодня.

Лайтвуд ничего не сказал, сворачивая на подъездную дорогу. Они прибыли. Магнус с облегчением вздохнул. Все же этот тип был слишком неоднозначным. Не его, Магнуса, лига. Потому он радовался, что смог сохранить лицо, но в то же время честно озвучить какой-никакой интерес.

— Я приеду в девять, — сообщил Лайтвуд, прежде чем вышел из машины.

Сказать, что Магнус охуел — это, блядь, ничего не сказать. То есть сегодня вечером этот невъебенный тип приедет к нему сексом трахаться… Еб твою мать! Он абсолютно к этому не готов. В моральном плане. Все же Алек Лайтвуд — это тебе не просто со шлюхой поебаться. Алек Лайтвуд — это стиль, сила, красота и ум. Магнус давно им восхищался, потому что неоднократно слышал истории от ребят о том, какой капитальный пиздец разгребал этот тип. Он был своеобразным Гераклом преступного мира. Все накладывали гигантские кучи дерьма, а потом появлялся Алек и разгребал эти авгиевы конюшни. А тут при личной встрече он еще и оказался охуенно сногсшибательным ублюдком.

Прости, Иисус! Божественное вмешательство — это охуенно! Но Алек Лайтвуд! Блядский Александр Лайтвуд сегодня в его постели? Да, это определенно событие, затмевающее все прочие.

Рафаэль пригнал машину и ждал его около ворот. Они стояли, болтая о том, о сем, пока Лайтвуд разруливал дело с трупом Саймона. Когда он и Монстр Джо вышли и сообщили, что все улажено, эта парочка смогла спокойно уехать, предоставленная самим себе. Разве что кейс, который они забрали у Себастьяна, нужно было доставить Валентину.

Уже в такси, по пути в закусочную, Магнус получил смс от Лайтвуда с просьбой уточнить адрес. Азиат закусил губу размышляя над тем не стоит ли ему отказаться? Хотелось ли ему Алека? Безусловно! Вот только Магнус был умным парнем и понимал что к чему. Лайтвуд был слишком охуенен. Он был как дурь самого высокого пошиба. А все самое охуенное в этом мире вызывает зависимость…

Но лучше жалеть о том, что ты сделал, чем о том, что чего-то не получил, верно? К тому же мало ли, и на старуху бывает проруха! Вдруг Александр окажется скорострелом или у него слишком маленькие причиндалы. Эта мысль как-то успокоила, потому Магнус набрал сообщение с адресом и отправил его.

***

В назначенный час Магнус привел себя в порядок и ждал своего гостя. Точнее он вырядился так, что закачаешься и обдумывал тактику поведения. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, он расправил плечи и пошел встречать Лайтвуда. Открыв ему Магнус уронил челюсть. Вот блядь! Какого хера этот пидарас выглядит на столько охуенно? Это, еб вашу мать, пиздец как противозаконно! Стоит такой весь из себя, что закачаешься. Да еще и с бутылкой дорогущего вина.

— С бухлом? — вместо приветствия спросил Магнус, отступая от двери и пропуская Алека.

Планы пошли по ебеням. Азиат расчитывал выглядеть настолько охуенно-бесподобно, чтобы его образ в перепачканном кровищей костюме и с чужими мозгами в волосах, а затем и в том прикиде а-ля «я местный долбоеб», который одолжил ему Рагнор, начисто стерся из памяти Лайтвуда. Но, блядь, нихера! Вместо этого вид Лайтвуда теперь навеки отпечатается у него в башке.

— Ходить в гости с пустыми руками не принято, — коротко пояснил гость и поставил бутылку с вином на бар.

— Ну так мы будем закидываться или сразу в спальню? — спросил Магнус буднично запирая дверь и следуя за Лайтвудом.

Тот вскинул бровь.

— Ты, как я смотрю, времени зря не теряешь.

Магнус пожал плечами.

— Куй блядское железо, пока горячо. А то потом обстоятельства могут измениться или партнер передумает.

В этой фразе само собой проскользнуло сомнение, которое обуревало азиата. В конце концов, кто он, а кто Лайтвуд? Мелкая сошка против более значимой фигуры. И одно дело будь этот Александр просто мешком с деньгами или хером с положением, но он же блядски, невъебенно охуенен! Что сучки, что пидоры текли, как ниагарский, блядь, водопад от опизднительности этого Лайтвуда. Какой утырок вообще смог создать этого ебанного Апполона?

— Не люблю, когда ты ругаешься, — произнес Алек, приближаясь к Магнусу.

Почему-то это звучало, как угроза. Слишком уж авторитетным был этот Лайтвуд. Ему хотелось подчиняться. Но Магнус был упрямцем, потому ответил:

— Да мне поебать.

— Полагаю, этим мы сейчас и займемся, — улыбнулся Алек, — где твоя спальня?

У Магнуса засосало под ложечкой и ноги, сука, подогнулись. Блядь! Ну нельзя же быть таким неебическим. Едрючий Лайтвуд!

— Идем, — сказал он, указывая дорогу.

Ни в душе, ни в мыслях Магнуса покоя не было. Он с ужасом вспоминал свои утренние размышления о скорострелах и боялся. Сука, он пиздел, как трусил! Потому что опасался, что под натиском такой охуенности спустит себя в трусы еще до того, как от них избавится.

— Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, — проговорил он, останавливаясь напротив кровати, стоя спиной к своему гостю. Ему не хотелось смотреть на Лайтвуда, не хотелось проявлять инициативу. А говоря совсем уж честно, ему хотелось дать по съебам. Этот эпический, блядь, альфа самец действовал на него странно. Какого хуя вообще Магнус на все это подписался? Вот же жопоголовый идиот!

Пока он усиленно размышлял, прекрасные, аристократические руки легли ему на плечи, нежно скользя по ним, слегка сдавливая, словно он делал массаж. Ткань шелковой рубашки приятно скользила под его пальцами.

— Что ты любишь? — прошептал Лайтвуд ему на ухо. От теплого дыхания Алека кожу покалывало, по телу распространились приятные мурашки. Магнус замер в предвкушении. Эти ощущения и нравились, и раздражали одновременно. Потому что нельзя, еб вашу мать, быть таким охуенным. Он не хотел, блядь, млеть от этого типа, как последняя сучка в период течки.

— Люблю, когда меня удивляют. Так что ты уж постарайся, дорогой, — с каким-то даже самому азиату непонятным вызовом, ответил он.

— Идет, — легко рассмеялся Лайтвуд. Он стоял позади Магнуса и ловко дернул его, прижимая спиной к собственной груди. Руки скользнули от плеч азиата к его горлу, начав расстегивать пуговицы на шелковой рубашке. Медленно, неторопливо, оттягивая момент, скользя умопомрачительными пальцами по чувствительной коже. Казалось, каждая клеточка его организма стала какой-то излишне чувствительной. Потому Магнус начал помогать Лайтвуду и принялся расстегивать нижние пуговицы.

— Ццц, — зацокал языком Алек, — никаких рук, Магнус. Иначе я их свяжу.

Опять это блядское дыхание, которое так приятно скользит по коже. И этот властный тон. Спокойный, но уверенный в исполнении приказов. Ебать! Как же это все-таки охуенно. Как же охуенен Александр! Магнуса вело, Магнус терял голову, Магнус терял себя, блядь! Он вообще насрал на свои принципы и гордость, и положил на все, на что только мог положить, отдаваясь этому голосу. Наслаждаясь прикосновениями. А еще он мечтал о поцелуе. О самом обычном поцелуе. Хотел почувствовать вкус Алека. А потом и его всего. Целиком. Полностью. Без остатка. Блядь, если он трахается хотя бы в половину также хорошо, как Магнусу этого хочется, то все. Это будет полный пиздец. И безоговорочная капитуляция. Потому что перед этим невъебенным совершенством и так не устоять, что уж говорить, если он хорош в постели? Впрочем, вертел он всю эту демагогику на своих причиндалах, которые сейчас выпирали будь здоров. И вот это, как раз и было главным.  
Магнус потерся задницей об Алека. Пошло, так по-сучьи. Зато откровенно и честно. Он хотел его до блядского воя на луну! И давал это понять именно таким образом. А заодно проверял, как там дела на той стороне? Все ли орудия в боевой готовности или артиллерию пока не подвезли. Как оказалось, все было очень даже в форме.

— Мне нравится, как ты стонешь, Магнус, — проговорил Алек, заканчивая расстегивать пуговицы. Кончики пальцев скользнули вверх по торсу, едва его касаясь и даря смешанные ощущения не то приятного касания, не то легкой щекотки. Затем Алек властно взял Магнуса за подбородок и наклонил его голову так, чтобы ему было удобно покусывать мочку уха азиата. Вторая рука продолжала блуждать по телу Магнуса. И тот действительно постанывал, продолжая вилять бедрами так, словно просит, чтобы его немедленно нагнули и взяли.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — рассмеялся Алек.

— Да пошел ты, — огрызнулся Магнус, разворачиваясь к нему и пытаясь поцеловать, но тот отстранился.

— Что мне, блядь, и губами теперь пользоваться запрещено?

— Нет, просто я не целуюсь во время одноразового перепихона, — спокойно проговорил Алек.

Что-то внутри неприятно кольнуло Магнуса, но в то же время и отрезвило. Точно. Самый обычных трах, не более того. Он получит это роскошное тело, а на завтра они распрощаются. Его все устраивает. Определенно, блядь, устраивает.

— Уебанское правило какое-то. Всегда так считал, — честно поделился своими мыслями Магнус. — Вот взять тот же фильм про ту шлюху рыжую. Вот какого хуя шлюха не целуется? Это к чему, блядь, вообще?

— Не знаю, какие мотивы были у той героини, но я не считаю нужным целовать кого-то, если это просто разовый перепихон.

— Нет, — возразил Магнус, — это, блядь, не объяснение. Ты таким способом лишаешь меня части удовольствия. Что если я хотел тебя засосать, как никогда в жизни? А тут такой облом подъехал. Ну и мы с тобой не встречаемся, но вот мы в моей спальне и собираемся переспать. Что, блядь, произойдет, если ты меня поцелуешь?

Алек тяжело выдохнул.

— Я вот сейчас нихуя не въезжаю к чему эта дискуссия? Мы собираемся заниматься сексом или вести дебаты на тему моих предпочтений?

— Подожди-ка, подожди-ка! Если бы это был обычный треп двух приятелей, то без базара, я бы отъебался. Но мы с тобой собираемся трахнуться. И я хочу, чтобы ты, блядь, меня поцеловал. Ты отказываешься. И я веду обсуждение. Если хочешь, можешь это считать переговорами.

Алек рассмеялся.

— Мистер Парламентер, давайте переходить к делу. Полагаю, это куда лучше, чем пустой треп.

— Нихуя! — Возразил Магнус. — Ты пытаешься сменить тему. Это что какая-то тайна? Или ты настолько пиздецово целуешься, что не хочешь, чтобы случайные партнеры трепали о том, насколько это было уебищно?

— Я отлично целуюсь, ясно? — тут же ответил Алек. — Просто я не хочу совать свой язык в рот к малознакомому человеку, к которому ничего не испытываю.

Магнус фыркнул и схватил его за промежность.

— Это, друг мой, стояк. А раз у тебя стояк, значит, как минимум ты испытываешь влечение. А это уже кое-что. К тому же это полная хуйня — не стрематься засовывать член, а это святая святых любого мужика, в чужую задницу, но очковать повторить тот же фортель с языком.

— Знаешь, этот самый стояк уже начинает опадать. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, то я могу уйти. Так что давай, решай. Либо секс без поцелуев, либо я проваливаю.

Магнус прищурившись смотрел на Алека.

— Ты понимаешь что это, блядь, ни в какие ворота? Когда ты обещаешь с кем-то трахнуться, вот так вот приезжаешь в гости и все эти твои штучки, а потом умываешь руки, потому что, еб твою мать, не можешь предоставить партнеру то, чего он хочет. Хуйня какая-то получается.

— Ой, да пошел ты, — бросил Алек, разворачиваясь и направляясь к двери.

Магнус смотрел вслед уходящему парню, поджав губы. Да срать он хотел на эти поцелуи. Ему скорее было в кайф выводить Лайтвуда. И вот, он достиг своего. Но какой ценой? Сам азиат отступить от своей позиции уже не мог, а Алек… этот богически невъебенный самец, которого хочется навеки заточить в спальне и ебаться до изнеможения, он, блядь, съебывает. А все по чьей вине? Нет, он не мог этого допустить.  
Магнус настиг своего гостя на выходе из спальни, когда тот открывал дверь. Увидев чужую руку, толкающую дверь обратно, Алек обернулся и спросил:

— Ты передумал…?

Но не успел он закончить предложения, когда азиат обхватил его лицо ладонями и впился в губы. В эти мягкие, нежные губы. И он целовал его. Целовал, словно не в себе. Целовал так, будто это последнее, что он делает в своей жизни. Что, кстати, вполне могло быть правдой. Ведь Монстр Джо отлично избавляется от тел. Алек не отвечал на его действия. Сперва от был неподвижен и немного податлив, но затем ушел в глухую защиту, сомкнув губы. Магнуса это лишь раззадоривало. Он прижал Алека спиной к двери, просунув колено ему между ног и ощущая уровень возбуждения партнера. О, да! Там все было в порядке. Пылало, блядь, жарче адского пекла. Это еще больше распаляло азиата. Одна его рука соскользнула с лица Алека и обхватила горло в удушающем жесте. Мягко, но крепко.

— Поцелуй меня, — приказал он. — Давай-же, Лайтвуд, сделай это.

Чтобы как-то подстегнуть его, Магнус скользнул рукой вниз, к паху парня и погладил его сквозь ткань брюк.

— Ты ведь хочешь меня. И я буду твоим. Я все сделаю, о чем ты попросишь. Но сперва поцелуй меня, — проворковал азиат.

— Блядь, — закрыв глаза выдохнул Алек. А мгновение спустя, когда его подернутые желанием глаза устремились на Магнуса, он спросил, — ты готов принять последствия моего поцелуя?

— Какие? — уточнил тот, хмурясь. Мало ли… вдруг этот мудак чем болеет и потому ему запрещено целоваться и все такое.

— Я целую только тех, с кем у меня отношения, — спокойно пояснил Алек, отстраняя Магнуса за плечи и ловко меняя их местами. Лайтвуд уперся двумя руками в дверь, зажав между ними азиата. — Если я сейчас тебя поцелую, то ты становишься моим парнем. Во всех смыслах этого слова. — Алек облизнул свои губы, неуловимым жестом, привлекая взгляд Магнуса к на мгновение мелькнувшему языку. — То есть это будет не разовый перепих, а типа первое свидание. И дальше все по-нормальному. Верность и прочее. Готов к такому испытанию, детка?

Последнее прозвучало с вызовом. Магнус нервно сглотнул. Нет, блядь, он был, сука, не готов к такому. Он, блядь, абсолютно не готов! Вы вообще видели этого Лайтвуда? Магнус самый обычный человек. Он не выдержит эти тонны охуенности рядом. Или все же выдержит? Кого он вообще обманывает? Этот гребанный искуситель мог сейчас что угодно у него затребовать, начиная от души и заканчивая почками его матушки, Магнус бы все отдал, на все согласился. Потому что он уже не соображал нихуя. Он думал только тем, что ниже пояса. И это буквально изнывало от желания, просилось к Лайтвуду.

— Согласен, — с вызовом ответил азиат, — только учти, что я, блядь, ревнивый. Так что никаких шлюх.

— Я стопроцентный гей, — пояснил Алек.

— Тогда чтоб никаких мне пидорасов! Иначе грохну и тебя, и всех твоих подстилок. И, сука, с больным удовольствием расчленю ваши останки. Усек?

— Без проблем, детка, — хмыкнул Алек. — Но, чтобы ты понимал, это абсолютно обоюдное качество.

Магнус кивнул.

— Я не хожу налево, когда в отношениях. Так что тут все будет ровно.

В ответ Алек лишь хмыкнул и спросил:

— Скрепим наш союз поцелуем?

— Это, блядь, прозвучало, как брачный обет, — проворчал Магнус, но все же потянулся к губам Алека.

В этот раз поцелуй ощущался совсем иначе. Лайтвуд вжал его своим телом в дверь, он приподнял его за подбородок и медленно, тягуче целовал, скользнув языком в рот, поддразнивая, играя, блуждая руками по бокам Магнуса. Блядь, это был охуенный поцелуй! Едва ли не лучший в жизни азиата. Алек умел работать языком. Он просто охуенно знал, как и что нужно делать. Магнус таял, плавился, горел и стонал, как подзаборная шлюха. Никто и никогда, блядь, за всю его жизнь не выбивал из него таких звуков! А эти тонкие, нежные пальцы, расстегнувшие его ширинку и приспустившие джинсы. Эти охуенные, крышесносные, блядь, пальцы на его, Магнуса, члене! Он реально едва не спустил, сдержавшись с титаническим усилием.

— Пойдем в кровать, детка. Хочу разложить тебя во всех позах, — прошептал Алек, отрываясь от его губ.

Блядь. Это звучало порочно и грязно. Это звучало притягательно и желанно. Магнус очень хотел Алека. Хотел всего, что тот обещал. Хотел его целиком и полностью. Понимая, что не отпустил бы такого мужчину после единственной ночи. Никогда. Он хотел, чтобы Алек принадлежал ему. Был его. Только его. Он был жадным, не жалающим делиться ни с кем.

Когда они обнаженные лежали в постели, когда Алек нависал над ним, заглядывая в глаза, Магнус ощущал себя невъебенно счастливым. Это было просто охуенно! Сказочно, блядь! До ебучих бабочек в животе. Сука, как можно так быстро улететь с человека вообще?

— Ты очень красив, Магнус, — прошептал Алек, скользя внутри него пальцами, наблюдая как его партнер выгибается навстречу этим движениям, как закусывает губу, постанывая. — Ты самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого я только встречал.

От этих слов становилось еще жарче, хотя, казалось бы, куда сильнее то? Но это было так. Алек… Александр. Его, Магнуса, Александр. Невероятный любовник. Умелый и чуткий. Властный и нежный. Сводящий с ума. Дразнящий его. Подначивающий.

— Блядь, хватит, — взмолился азиат. — Возьми меня, еб твою мать, иначе я сейчас сдохну к ебеням. Просто войди уже. Я хочу, хочу тебя, блядь! — почти выкрикнул в какой-то момент Магнус.

Алек легко рассмеялся.

— Когда ты так просишь, детка, разве я могу тебе отказать? — веселясь, спросил он, нарочито медленно разводя колени Магнуса в стороны. — Какой роскошный вид, — произнес он, любуясь.

Когда Алек все же поднес головку члена ко входу, азиат буквально сам насадился на нее, подавшись вперед, жадно толкаясь в сторону своего мужчины. Желая его, как никого на свете.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, чувствуя внутри себя Алека. — Ебать, как же хорошо.

— Сейчас будет еще лучше, — пообещал Алек, нежно целуя его.

Магнусу, казалось, что он сейчас растает. Он привык к сексу и воспринимал его спокойно. Он пробовал женщин, пробовал мужчин. Был внизу, был сверху. Использовал кучу поз, практик и игрушек. В его возрасте он был уверен, что ничто не способно снести ему крышу. Но этот Лайтвуд… Его Александр был исключением. Он идеально подходил ему на каком-то неебическом уровне. Запах, вкус, ощущения. А еще эта его властность. Даже когда Алек шел на поводу у Магнуса и покорно выполнял все озвученные им просьбы, создавалось ощущение, что Лайтвуд делает то, что хочет. Словно это Магнус просил о том, чего желает сам Лайтвуд. И, блядь, это было охуенное чувство! Чувство какой-то опасности, совмещенное с нежностью и страстью. Потому что не смотря на всю его опизднительность и умелость, Александр оставался главным решалой Валентина. Опасным типом, которого лучше не злить. Адреналин, страх, желание и страсть. Все это затопило Магнуса. Накрыло его сознание, лишило рассудка. Остались лишь ощущения. Дикие, необузданные, неебически охуенные ощущения. Заполненность членом Алека. Его толчки. Разряд, пронзающий все тело. Ток, скользящий по венам. И стоны, стоны, стоны. Во всей комнате звучал лишь его голос и шлепки двух обнаженных тел, легкий стук кровати о стену. В этом мире никого больше не существовало, кроме них двоих и их безбашенного желания. Они никак не могли насытиться друг другом. Хотелось сильнее, больше, жестче, грубее. Хотелось сожрать друг друга, растерзать, не оставить ни кусочка. При этом каждый старался проявить свой характер, урвать первенство, вести в этом танце похоти, а затем отступал, передавая лидерство своему партнеру.

Блядь, до чего же охуенно иметь человека, который так тебя чувствует! Который не боится экспериментировать, пробовать. Для которого секс это не передернуть друг другу по-быстрому или чпокнуться за две минуты и разойтись. И не менее охуенно, когда такой человек имеет тебя. Да к тому же как имеет! Лайтвуд мог разрулить любой, даже самый невъебенный пиздец космического масштаба! И в этом ему не было равных. Казалось, невозможно что-то делать лучше. Те, кто так полагал, просто никогда не трахались с Алеком. По сравнению с навыками этого парня в постели, все иные его таланты нервно сосали в сторонке. Также, как и все прочие партнеры Магнуса. Ебать, он сорвал ебанный Джек Пот! Что там он думал про спасение своей шкуры от града пуль? Он ошибался. Вот оно — божественное вмешательство. Оно заключалось в его знакомстве с Лайтвудом. Это была поистине лучшая ночь в жизни Магнуса. Лучшая, но не последняя.

Несколько часов спустя, когда они оба томно валялись в объятиях друг друга, Алек сказал:

— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Магнус.

— В смысле? — сонно уточнил он.

— Ты очень своеобразный — это то, что я подумал после нашей поездки в машине. А после этой ночи я считаю, что ты просто охуенный.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Ты тоже ничего, — отозвался азиат, вяло чмокнув Алека в губы. Он был измотан событиями текущего дня и уже блуждал где-то между сном и явью.

Алек только улыбнулся, услышав его ответ, и крепче обнял своего парня. Скажи ему кто-нибудь, что самое обычное задание принесет такой барыш, он бы не поверил. Магнус показался ему невероятно красивым парнем. И засадить ему захотелось, чуть ли не с первой минуты их знакомства. Буквально затащить его в чулан на кухне Рагнора, нагнуть и как следует оприходовать. Но после их разговора в машине, Магнус показался не просто красивой картинкой, Алека заинтересовало еще и само содержание. В тот момент он не смог бы точно определить, что именно его так зацепило. Наверное, идиотское желание азиата открыть свою бургерную. Странное и нелепое для головореза. Но после сегодняшней ночи, он определенно утвердился в понимании того, на сколько влип в Магнуса. Еще ни один партнер не вел себя так в постели. Никто и никогда не пытался с ним спорить, не требовал сделать что-то. Обычно ему безропотно подчинялись или робко отказывали. Но такой строптивец… Это не просто интересно и весело. Это… это охуенно. Алеку нравилось. Ему нравился Магнус. И теперь они встречались… Лайтвуд сам не понял как и зачем это сделал. Просто сиюминутный порыв. А еще он как-то слышал нелепую историю о том, что Валентин из-за массажа вышвырнул какого-то парня в окно. Тогда это звучало абсолютной херней, бредом конченного дибила. Но теперь это обрело смысл. Причем не только для Алека.

Вот таким образом разбросанные по машине мозги Саймона Льюиса свели эту страстную парочку. И да поможет им Бог, не поубивать друг друга, а заодно всех, кто якобы позарится на одного из них.


	4. Вкус ревности

— Александр, дорогой, не представишь меня этому суициднику, что распускает свои грабли? — раздался злой голос Магнуса.

Лайтвуд обернулся, со смесью веселья и немого вопроса в глазах.

— Конечно, без проблем. Мистер Малахи, это мой парень мистер Бейн.

— Приятно познакомиться, — вежливо кивнул мужчина, на что получил следующий ответ от Магнуса:

— А мне вот нихуя не приятно. А знаешь почему? Потому что я, блядь, пришел на званый вечер и наблюдаю, как ты тут лапаешь моего мужчину. И еще менее приятным для меня будет нарушение собственного обета. Я в завязке на хуй! Стараюсь больше не убивать и все такое. Но если ты, сука, еще раз коснешься этого человека, я тебе кочергу в жопу засуну и проверну пару раз, чтобы неповадно было. Усек?

— Не выражайся, Магнус, — нахмурившись произнес Алек, — ты же знаешь, как я этого не люблю. — Затем он обернулся в охеревшему от таких предъяв Малахи и подытожил, — приношу свои извинения за несдержанность моего партнера, но, в общем и целом, вам действительно лучше соблюдать определенную личную дистанцию. Во избежание недоразумений.

Мужчина ошарашенно кивнул и дал по съебам. Ну их на хуй, этих Лайтвуд-Бейнов. Закопают и «упс» не скажут.

— Он, между прочим, один из моих постоянных клиентов, — пожаловался Алек. — Старайся не врубать гангста-стайл при каждом удобном и не очень случае. Если бы на месте Малахи была Лилит, то закопали бы нас с тобой.

— Я не ревную тебя к сучкам, потому что знаю, что у тебя на них не встанет нихуя. Так что эта бабенка может не опасаться наездов с моей стороны.

— Магнус, ты же умеешь вести себя адекватно и прилично. Какого хуя ты пуржишь? Еще, блядь, вынь мои причиндалы и отсоси мне посреди этого гребаного званого ужина.

— Тебя потянуло на сексуальное разнообразие? Как-то рановато, всего спустя полгода отношений.

— Вот уж единственный аспект нашей совместной жизни, в котором полная гармония.

— А что тебя, блядь, не устраивает? В каких таких аспектах у нас проблемы?

— Вот, например, в твоей привычке быть королевой драмы.

— Отъебись, Лайтвуд. Я охуенен, а ты просто ищешь повод приебаться. Иди вон стелись перед своими клиентами, — обиделся Магнус.

— Не дуйся, я заглажу свою вину перед тобой вечером.

— Тебе это дорого обойдется, Александр, — пообещал азиат.

— Ты мне всегда дорого обходишься с твоим взрывным характером.

Магнус пожал плечами.

— Какой есть.

— Ладно, веселись. Я постараюсь побыстрее закончить свои дела, и мы свободны.

— Только поторопись, пока я не сдох нахуй от скуки.

— Обещаю, — улыбнулся Александр, направляясь к очередному клиенту.

— Магнус, мать его, Бейн собственной персоной! — раздался рядом с азиатом знакомый голос.

— Валентин, чертов ублюдок, Моргенштерн! — обрадовался парень, обнимая бывшего босса.

— Ты случаем не шлюхой устроился, чтобы попасть на такой охуенный банкет?

— Я здесь как плюс один со своим парнем. У нас постоянные отношения, все такое, — с толикой гордости заявил Магнус.

— Охуеть не встать! Камилла оказалась такой сукой, что после нее уже и на женщин смотреть не можешь? — подколол Валентин.

— Да пошел ты, разъебай, — огрызнулся азиат. — Хотя Камилла и сука, но Александр… Он неебически охуенный, понимаешь? Просто топ. Никто и рядом не стоял. Ни баба, ни мужик.

Валентин спокойно пожал плечами.

— Дело твое. По мне кто угодно, лишь бы не Камилла…

— Я слышу свое имя? — раздался мелодичный женский голос. Томный с толикой придыхания.

— Типа того, — ответил Магнус. — Рассказываю вот, что начал двигаться дальше после нашего разрыва.

— Оу, — протянула Камилла, надувая губки. По ее собственному мнению, она была самой пиздатой бабой на всей планете, а если где-то, блядь, существовали инопланетяне, то и там никого охуенней Белкорт не сыскать. — Неужели, ты смог забыть меня? Нам ведь было так хорошо вместе, — проворковала она, положив ладонь на плечо Магнуса.

Валентин заметив нездоровый интерес со стороны этой поехавшей стервы, а также зная о каком Александре говорил Магнус, предпочел спешно упиздить в только ему ведомом направлении. Как говорится, по-английски. Меньше знаешь, меньше вариантов оказаться у Монстра Джо на свалке. Ибо Лайтвуда лучше не злить. И похуй, являешься ли ты крупной шишкой в триаде, как Белкорт, или просто крутым теневым бизнесменом, как сам Валентин. Алек просто сметет всех под одну гребенку. У этого мудака связей и возможностей, как у ебанной Королевы Англии, блядь.

— Представь себе смог, Камилла. И клешни свои загребущие закатай, давай.

— У вас все настолько серьезно? — забавляясь спросила Белкорт.

— Серьезнее, блядь, не бывает. И если ты свои руки сейчас же не уберешь, то ты с ними распрощаешься навсегда, — раздался голос Лайтвуда.

В этот момент по съебам захотелось дать не только Валентину, который уже попивал коктейль на другом конце зала, но еще и самому Магнусу, и уж тем более Камилле. Потому что Алек редко выходил из себя. А сейчас он был блядски зол и им всем пизда.

— Надо было предупреждать кто твой новый бойфренд, мудак, — прошипела Белкорт, отскакивая от Магнуса. — Мистер Лайтвуд, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что произошло недоразумение! Больше такого не повторится! Да я с тем, кто принадлежит вам и на один гектар рядом не присяду.

Алек сдержанно ей кивнул, недобро глядя на Бейна.

— Ну… оставлю вас. Магнус, прощай. И чтобы глаза мои тебя больше не видели! — произнесла девушка, после чего с максимальным достоинством, грацией и скоростью обосранного веника, умчалась прочь, как можно дальше от Лайтвуда, попутно размышляя о том, какой Магнус суицидник, раз связался с этим человеком.

— Идем домой, — бросил Алек.

Азиат нервно сглотнул, осматриваясь.

— Ну… хорошая ж вечеринка… Может еще погуляем?

— Нет, Магнус, мы идем домой, — своим спокойным и ровным тоном проговорил Лайтвуд.

Вот же ебанина! Такой херни с Бейном не случалось очень давно. Даже, блядь, когда мозги Саймона разлетелись по всему салону автомобиля, посреди бела дня в центре города.

Алек взял его под локоть. Жестко, но не причиняя боли, и поволок к выходу.

— Надеюсь, ты не повезешь меня к Монстру Джо только потому, что Камилла слегка приобняла меня?

— Она, блядь, терлась о тебя всем телом. И ты ей это позволил.

— Вот нихуя подобного! Я как раз рассказывал, что у меня есть парень и просил ее убрать руки.

— Нужно было просто оторвать их к херам и все.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне бить женщин за то, что они ко мне прикасаются?

Алек поджал губы.

— Мне похер, что ты будешь делать, но не подпускай никого так близко к себе. Ты мой, слышишь? И чтобы я никого, блядь, на расстоянии пушечного выстрела не видел.

— Могу сказать тоже самое, Александр! Если эти твои Малахи и прочие клиенты продолжат тебя лапать, то ты заебешься избавляться от их тел. Потому что, даю слово, я их лично угандошу. Каждого.

— Рад, что мы поняли друг друга, — произнес Алек.

Магнус лишь кивнул успокаиваясь.

— Че, погнали домой, праздновать примирение горячим сексом?

— Я бы сказал долгим и мучительным для некоторых, — хмыкнул Лайтвуд, открывая машину.

— Я тебе еще, блядь, покажу, кто кого замучает.

— Ну-ну, — улыбнулся Алек, перестав злиться и предвкушая их домашнее веселье.

Магнус ответил такой же многозначительной лыбой и подмигнул, зная как быстро водит его парень, и что совсем скоро они приступят к самой приятной части этого ебучего вечера.


End file.
